Tails: Abomination
by metalon
Summary: Tails: Abomination! Five years since a GUN raid, Sonic decides to visit the Mystic Ruins to see what has become of Tails. Five years since last they met... M for a reason!


A Sonic fanfiction by C-Dee! I do no own Sonic nor any of the Sonic characters. I own the story, though! 'Twas inspired by another BEAUTIFUL piece of fanfiction, thus I had to make my own! Without further adieu... or something like that... Let the tale begin!

It was a standard boring day as Sonic took the train to Mystic Ruins to see Tails. Five years, it had been since last he and Tails had fought Eggman together. Since Sonic had even SEEN Tails, at that...

"I wonder just what crazy machine Tails has constructed this time around!" Sonic said to no one in particular. Then he realized it- there WAS no one in the train. HE finally decided to look a bit closer around the cart he was in. There was actually a coating of dust on the walls and some of the seats.

"Okay... when did the Mystic Ruins become so unpopular?"

He looked through all the carts to see absolutely no one there, not even an engineer was driving the train. It was driving itself.

"Perhaps they made it automatic? Yeah, I'll settle with that."

Sonic had a deep fear of what might await him at the Ruins, and that the train might not take him back. He sat back down, and looked out the window for the rest of the trip...

When the train was about to arrive, Sonic heard a loud cracking noise below him-below the cart he was on. Jumping up, he quickly spin dashed through the wall and glass to the next car. He had done the right thing to save himself, as he looked through the hole he had created, and saw the brick bridge leading to the RUins Station crumbled to pieces, taking the remaining carts down with it. The train stopped, and Sonic got off, and beheld a terrible sight. Wires upon wires upon more wires, metal structures popping up here and there like life support systems for a being that is supposed to be awake during the life support process. Like the Biolizard's, for instance. Thing is, the Biolizard was the only of its kind, and no one would even WANT to recreate it. Sonic walked down the now crumbling stairs, and stepped on the wires, and got the impression they wouldn't wrap around him and kill him. If this was Eggman's doing, then he outdid himself big time.

Sonic had the distinct feeling Eggman doing this was only forty two percent likely.

Walking to where he remembered the pool were he had fought Chaos once, looking in he saw the green stasis fluid, inside was a small metal-blue chao. No, the chao itself was metal. Not like Omochao, this chao was once organic and alive. Sonic began to run towards Tails' lab, fearing something horrible.

When Sonic arrived, he spin dashed the door down, and inside, he beheld a horrifying sight...

"So, Sonic... You finally decided to return to me..."

It was a creature that was once fully organic and alive. Now it was only half that. It had wires and hoses connected to it all over its back, leaving the front still organic, but one eye was a glass panel, like what was used for expensive robots like Metal Sonic. A pixeled blue iris was being displayed. The voice sounded like a tortured child's, and had a robotic roughness to it. The two tails had been fully turned robotic, and were the only things that didn't have wires connected to them.

"Tails... Is that you? What happened to you, man?"

The half-robot looked at Sonic like he might kill him at any moment.

"...Sonic, you were too late... Five years too late... Because I was the only one, I am now this..."

"What happened?"

Sonic's voice was starting to crack, seeing Tails five years since last visit, this was a heart-breaking experience for Sonic.

"GUN attacked my lab, stole my robotics research, shot me several times... left me for dead."

"That's horrible!"

"Shadow, however, barely arrived on time to keep GUN from taking my research. I was injured so badly that I had to execute the prototype program on myself, look at me! Look at what I was forced to become! I am no longer your 'little brother,' but half-machine and also a murderer!"

"What?" Sonic couldn't believe THAT-Tails killing someone?

"As soon as word got back to GUN HQ that Shadow had defended me and taken back my discs, I would assume that they deemed it necessary to send in roughly one hundred times the forces to take me and Shadow down- kill us. Shadow got away clean, but he's only one warrior. While Shadow held off the GUN forces, I executed the prototype program on myself, but a grenade blew half of my lab to pieces, and caused an emergency stop. I was forced to fight. These wires in my back- They were only ten feet long each. I used them as tentacles to kill those humans... Now you see why no one has used the train to Mystic Ruins for five years?"

Sonic just couldn't see Tails killing humans. But he could see this-this abomination doing so with ease. Killing him with ease. Killing everyone.

"Tails... Why? Why did you kill them? They were live beings! They deserved to live, despite their mistakes! Why can't you see that?! I can't believe you'd kill! You're not Tails!"

"That's right, Sonic, I'm not the Tails you ever knew. I have been forced to live in isolation for so long... I've waited so long... THat my organic personality has turned into what you see now. All the wiring and metal covering the Ruins are all a part of me. I am now more machine than I am a live being. All robots on this island belong to me, all half-robots, and anything between those."

Sonic was hit with a horrifying realization-yet again...

"Knuckles..."

"Yes, Sonic... Knuckles is mine..."

"Big?"

"He went to another lake somewhere else not in the ruins. He took his frog with him, too."

"What about Amy? She left just yesterday to go to the Ruins but didn't return."

"She is also mine..."

Sonic tore out of the lab, to the train tracks, but stopped. There was no way he could make that jump, nor jump high enough to get to the other end. Tails would kill him-or worse- before eh could do anything. The jump to the water at this height would kill him, plus he couldn't swim. A pure trap.

Looking down, he saw the wires and cables come alive, the whole ground erupting with wires rising, he had to move as fast as he possibly could to keep from getting crushed. He was surprised when he saw that there was actually four feet of wiring on the ground. When it all seemed to rise at a center point, he knew that it was Tails, finally freeing himself from the ruins. Not good.

The wires rose so high in the sky, that it all actually went airborne, and in a flurry of movement, the mass of metal took off towards Station Square. Sonic quickly jumped onto a wire, and hitched a ride back. Then he wondered how he would stop yet ANOTHER new threat to the planet...

In Station Square...

"Hmph. Apparently it's time for Tails to finalize into the last form. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow teleported to midair, activated his jet skates, and floated in place, all seven chaos emeralds floating around him. Waiting for Tails.

Tails flew over Station Square, flinging his wires hard enough that Sonic was finally flung off. Tails floated to meet Shadow face to face.

"Shadow, it's time. I am ready for the transformation!"

"Looks like we have company, Tails."

Looking down, Tails could see with his robotic eye that Rouge, Omega, Sonic, Cream, Big, Tikal, the Chaotix, Eggman and his robot army as well as several Egg airships that had just warped in, GUN and their entire force in all its power, were all there. Ready and waiting to attack. Even Chaos Zero was looking up at the mass of metal.

"I am Tails, hear my words!"

All of everything was listening.

"I was attacked and nearly killed by the so-called Guardian unit of Nations! They guard nothing but their own interests, and turned me into this monster! It is because of these fake guardians that I am a threat to the world! GUN is the only one I long to see gone! Anyone of GUN's forces who does not wish to see death will surrender, go home, and take a day off. Anyone who doesn't will die. This is completely reasonable behavior, as an attempt at my life would not go unnoticed! Look at me! I am a freak of metal! I was wounded so badly I had to turn myself into a robot, but the process was interrupted by GUN throwing a grenade, the process was aborted, so now I am the horror you all behold!"

GUN received orders, and opened fire. The metal wires soon effortlessly killed off every soldier who fired their weapons, and protected those who did not.

"As I said, fire at me and you lose your life! Choose not to fight, and I will spare you, no harm done."

No one else fired.

"Shadow, it is time that a new guardian of the world be made, and I returned to my better state of matter."

Everyone was tense, as all the wires disconnected from Tails, and morphed into billions upon billions of floating humanoid mechs. Tails began to fall to the ground at a rapid speed.

Shadow teleported down, went super form, and right as Tails hit the ground, Shadow Chaos Controlled once more. There was a blinding light for several minutes. Then the light faded. In the ruins of the street, lie Tails' bloodied body, disconnected from the life support wires, and Shadow's form, still standing. Shadow looked different somehow.

"Tails!"

Tails looked over with his one real eye.

"You don't realize it, do you, faker... Tails and I did a soul switch... Tails is Shadow... Tails is me... Shadow, or me, is now your 'little brother'... I can finally be with Maria..."

Sonic couldn't understand it very well, and just knelt over the body of Tails.

"Don't die... Don't die..."

Tails let out one cough, before saying-

"I told you, Tails and I did a soul switch. Tails can still be with you, Sonic... We switched bodies... Don't let that go to waste... Now I go to Maria..."

Sonic finally understood it somehow.

"Sayonara, Shadow the Kitsune..."

Sonic still felt horrible that one of his friends had to die.

All around him, GUN forces, Eggbots, and even Tikal, Omega, and who not were all cheering. Cheering that the horror of Tails was finally dead. But all those droids... fell to the ground, useless.

'Shadow' walked over to Sonic.

"Sonic, it's me, Tails. Man, that's... That's disturbing to see... I really looked like that?"

Sonic looked up at Shadow, and finally understood that the soul transfer was a success. Shadow wasn't Shadow, he was Tails the Hedgehog.

"Well, I guess this makes you Tails the hedgehog!"

"Uhh... In honor of Shadow, why don't you just call me Shadow instead? The name Tails reminds me of... That..."

Sonic stepped away from the dead body, Shadow picking it up.

"I... was that... Thank you, Shadow... For this..."

Shadow looked up at the sky to see a mirror image of himself staring back down, with Maria beside him. Maria waved, Shadow did too, then disappeared.

"I'm going back to the lab, to fix all of my mistakes, Sonic. I request to be alone. Also, here's six chaos emeralds. I need one, too."

At that, the new Shadow chaos controlled to the Ruins, to find that the life support systems had also leaked into the island, so the greenery was still alive. It just wasn't green, because there was no sunlight. The lab was just as it looked before the big attack. Carrying his old body back in, he sat on the couch, resting the head of his old body on his lap. Then, he cried. It would be an unusual sight, to see Shadow the Hedgehog crying over the apparent death of Tails, but Tails was Shadow.

Shadow felt like he had lost a valuable item, more valuable than a chaos emerald. Or the Master Emerald, even. He then noticed Knuckles and Amy entering the lab. They were surprised to see Shadow mourning the death of Tails. THey had also been returned to their organic state of matter. No longer robots.

"Shadow, you okay?"

"I'm not Shadow... I'm Tails. We did a soul switch, but I didn't think... I didn't think this would happen... be like this..."

"What?"

"I can't get rid of it. I just can't."

"Get rid of what?"

"THIS!"

Shadow held up Tails' old body, limp and dead.

"I... Don't know what to do with it..."

"Put it in Stasis, you have one of those, don't you?"

Shadow then remembered he had that old stasis capsule.

"Thank you, Knuckles."

Shadow keyed in some commands into the computer, and a wall rotated, revealing a stasis capsule, ready for use.

Carefully placing the body into the capsule, SHadow keyed in a few more commands, the doors closed, and the capsule filled up.

"I... think I'll repair the damage I've done... To my biggest mistake of all..."

Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow left, to return to Station Square. To EVERYONE who didn't know that Tails had merely done a soul switch with Shadow, Shadow had just saved the planet again. The three teleported back to Station Square, to see everyone again.


End file.
